Al'dan Arms Weapon Industrials Co. Ltd.
page is a work in progress. Al'dan Arms Weapon Industrials Co. Ltd. (represented by the in-game guild Aldan Arms) is a weapons and armor manufacturing company, famous for their quality firearms and mechanized creations of which include, but are not limited to, air and ground vehicles, cybernetic enhancements, and toys. History Origins Formerly known as The Al'dan Organization (or colloquially, Make Amends), Al'dan Arms has been around for a substantial amount of time. The original spirit of the company was to 1) serve as a faux organization to keep Seredar Al'dan's''' technological advancements under lock and key from the world's governments, and 2) to combat an oppressive religious group whose name has long been forgotten. By the time that the '''Mists of Pandaria cleared, The Al'dan Organization seemed to vanish from the public eye, taking Seredar with it. Just before the Iron Horde Invasion of Azeroth, '''Seredar returned to the cities of The Grand Alliance to announce that he was hiring again, only this time, as a manufacturer. The Everlast Accord After having met Dilan Ravenshield, and after having supplied House Ravenshield for several months, Seredar and his company soon became a member of The Everlast Accord, a faction-neutral coalition geared towards fighting against global threats. He currently leads The The Everlast Accord alongside Dilan Ravenshield of House Ravenshield, and Elizabeth Embershield of The Order of the Golden Rose. Motto' The official motto of Al'dan Arms as a whole, as seen in the upper right-hand side of the patch version of the logo, seems to be "Send them all to hell." Each division of the organization appears to have their own logo and motto that is adapted from the original, following the written formula of "x them all to hell" where x is an action verb appropriate for the division in question. The motto is often preceded by a variety of different motivational phrases, most of which are generic and are seldom ever used twice in a row. Positions Hierarchy # Chief Executive Officer: Seredar Al'dan # Division Leader: Unselected - Uneslected - Unselected # Think Tank: Unseated - Unseated - Unseated - Unseated - Unsteated # Chairperson # Gun # Comrade # Staff # Intern Permissions ≁ = Yes, with permission from a Division Leader, or the CEO. Divisions Bruiser ''Bash them all to hell. The Bruiser Division is Al'dan Arm's melee weapon and armor makers, "front and center" ground force, and open-combat experts. Many Bruisers, the soldiers of this division, are out-in-the-open fighters such as Warriors, Rogues and Hunters, as well as combat healers. While it is true that Bruisers are often tasked with dealing deliberate blows to enemies in broad daylight, not all employees in this division are fighters. Tacticians that can develop plans and artisans that can create well-forged armor suitable for ground wars are often accepted as Bruisers, as their skills are essential to the success of the whole unit. Demolitions Blow them all to hell. The Demolitions Division is the "bomb squad" of Al'dan Arms, whose job it is to make an entrance, make an exit, and, inevitably, make a mess. They generally serve as tacticians and problem-solvers of the organization, providing new, innovative ways to approaches to troublesome issues. Demos, this division's field units, are often Engineers, Smiths, and in some cases, Enchanters, that are constantly pumping out new creations or bettering older ones. Much like the other divisions, not all employees in this division are found on the field. Marksman Blast them all to hell. The Marksman Division is made up of the finest ranged fighters and espionage units Al'dan Arms has to offer. While many employees in this division are riflemen and gun nuts, other ranged fighters such as spellcasters, archers and other sneaks can be Snipes. Notable Members Seredar Al'dan Leader and proprietor of both the former Al'dan Organization and the current Al'dan Arms Weapon Industrials Co. Ltd., Seredar Al'dan is a mystery of a man. No one is quite sure of where he came from, or how he acquired his wealth, but if one thing is for certain it is his deep-seated social and economic power. Seredar is generally an impartial and unpredictable businessman, making him a formidable competitor in whichever industry he dips his foot in. He has been known to regularly and personally spearhead his company's operations, suggesting that he has been in peak physical condition ever since he has come into the public eye, and that he takes an active role in overseeing the activity of his company. Dromwell Bowerly Personnel and Equipment It is generally understood that there is a body of soldiers that are tasked with watching over and safeguarding both The Al'dan Estate and The Harkonnen at all times, as well as technologies that are constantly at work to keep unwanted personnel far away from each's respective vicinity. Be Expanded Upon Category:Organizations Category:Engineering Category:Engineers Category:Engineering Organizations Category:Technology